The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicle article carriers are used with motor vehicles to support variously sized articles thereon. Such carriers may be used with sedans, SUVs, mini-vans, hatchbacks, etc. When used with sedans, the vehicle article carrier is typically positioned over the roof of the vehicle. Typically a pair of side rails of the vehicle article carrier is permanently secured to the vehicle roof to run parallel to one another and along the major longitudinal axis of the vehicle. Typically a pair of cross bars is then mounted on side rails to extend perpendicular to the major longitudinal axis of the vehicle. In many instances the cross bars may be removed from the side rails when use of the vehicle article carrier is not needed, but this leaves the side rails mounted on top of the vehicle. Moreover, when the cross bars are removed while the vehicle owner is away from his/her home, then the cross bars must be stored inside the vehicle or in the trunk of the vehicle. As the cross bars may be typically between three to five feet or so in overall length, this can take up valuable space within the interior of the vehicle or within its trunk.
In other instances the size or shape of the article or cargo that the vehicle owner needs to transport on the vehicle article carrier may make it difficult for the owner to position the article or cargo on the vehicle's roof, or may require two individuals to lift and position the cargo over the roof of the vehicle. In such instances a roof mounted vehicle article carrier may be of limited use to the vehicle owner. Presently there are cargo supporting platforms that may be inserted into a receiver of a hitch mounted on a vehicle. Such platforms thus are supported from the receiver and project outwardly from, and below, the rear bumper of the vehicle. Since they positioned relatively close to ground, this can make it considerably easier for the user to load heavy or large cumbersome items, which might otherwise require two individuals (or possibly the use of a ladder) if the cargo needed to be lifted over the roof and positioned on a conventional roof-mounted article carrier system. However, hitch-mounted cargo platforms are relatively heavy and are impractical to leave attached to the hitch of the vehicle full time. Such platforms can also impede use of the trunk because the user is not able to stand directly behind the rear bumper when loading items into the trunk or unloading items from the trunk. Still further, such cargo platforms can take up considerable storage space when not in use, and may occupy a good amount of the available space in the trunk of a vehicle when not in use. And whether one attempts to store them in the trunk of the vehicle or in one's garage, the weight of such platforms can make handling them (i.e., removal or attachment to the vehicle) difficult or cumbersome, or in some cases impossible for smaller individuals, females or individuals with a disability.